Contact PD/PI: KONSTAN, MICHAEL W. OVERALL SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Clinical and translational (C/T) research is essential to bring the discoveries of biomedical science to benefit the health and well-being of our nation. The Clinical and Translational Science Collaborative (CTSC) of Cleveland, a collaborative among Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and its affiliated hospital systems, the Cleveland Clinic (CC), MetroHealth (MH), University Hospitals (UH), and the Louis Stokes Veterans Administration Medical Center (VA), aspires to be a catalyst for high quality C/T research both locally and nationally. The CTSC operates as a fully integrated cooperative, collaborative, and confluent research environment that supports all aspects of clinical and translational science, enabling full access by university faculty at all partner institutions to all CTSC-associated potential collaborators and research resources. It has positioned itself to assume leadership in disseminating best practices and promoting multi-site clinical research. It now seeks funding to support the development of program support required to advance the goals set forth by the 2013 recommendations for the CTSA Program by the IOM (now NAM). The CTSC of Cleveland has created a solid foundation on which to build from, to utilize the power of this collaborative to ensure rigorous and innovative training of the C/T/ workforce, to accelerate the translation of discoveries to patients, to improve the health of Cleveland, and to provide scalable models for other locations throughout the nation. To realize its vision, the CTSC of Cleveland proposes to engage all C/T science stakeholders, the workforce, patients and community members to collaborate locally, regionally, and nationally, to 1) advance human health, 2) develop and cultivate the current and next generation C/T research workforce, with special focus on preparation for team science and increasing the diversity of the workforce, 3) promote integration of our translational processes from discovery through clinical trials, of our community throughout the research enterprise, and of special and underserved populations into C/T research across the lifespan, 4) increase the quality and efficiency of C/T research, particularly multi-site trials, through innovative methods and processes and strong collaboration among CTSC Hubs, and 5) provide innovative informatics to support the training and research environment both within the CTSC and nationally. The CTSC has designed an Administrative Core, six C/T research components: Informatics, Community and Collaboration, Translational Endeavors, Research Methods, Hub Research Capacity, and Network Capacity; and two formal C/T training cores: Institutional Career Development Core (KL2), and the NRSA Training Core (TL1) to accomplish its goals. Commitment to collaboration and innovation in C/T research remain top priorities as the CTSC implements its aims and builds the new iteration of the Clinical and Translational Science Collaborative of Cleveland. Project Summary/Abstract Page 254 Contact PD/PI: KONSTAN, MICHAEL W. OVERALL NARRATIVE The Clinical and Translational Science Collaborative (CTSC) of Cleveland has created a solid foundation to support its commitment to improve human health through the special expertise and population that Case Western Reserve University and its four partner hospital systems contribute to support clinical research and training in translational science. This foundation provides a collaborative environment and serves as a prototype to conduct and accelerate innovative clinical and translational research to benefit human health.